


The Malted Milk Falcon

by neorenamon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Hermaphrodites, Large Breasts, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penile Spines, Rough Tongue, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Angel Dust is a complicated character, but he finally commits a sin his father cannot forgive. He gets a Private Investigator License. The next worse thing for a mobster other than going to the Police Academy.He also has a partner (with a penchant for really BIG guns). In the process of adopting a spider form, she also has a couple of things that really get Angel's interests going.Before they can get to a case, Angel Dust needs to be saved from his father. He's planning to have his son 'fixed' with some 'corrective programming'. There's a small army of mob goons to try and keep a lid on things. They need more men and more guns...The OC named D is the same OC from Dancing in Darkness, but with some slight modifications.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Mob HQ

by neorenamon

"I knew that dame was going to be trouble the moment she walked into my office, but she was waving around a wad of bills... so I listened to what she had to say. First mistake.

"The second mistake was thinking that anyone would pay 50 thousand smackers just to get some statue back. She was a smooth customer though. Smooth enough for me to not wonder why she just didn't go to the Pentagram City Police Department.

"The third mistake was letting her show me enough evidence to convince me where the statue was being held. A book of matches, a couple of business cards, a written description of the thief... it was all too easy.

"My partner was already busy taking photos for some dame's upcoming divorce proceedings. The man was cheating on his wife, and as far as I was concerned, he deserved whatever the court was going to hand down on him.

"So I go to this abandoned warehouse in the slums only to find a party waiting for me. Half of my father's mobsters and their goons were just waiting to jump me in the dark. I was such a chump. I suppose Now here I am handcuffed to a bed waiting my father's final decision..."

Molly bopped Angel on the head.

"What?!" he asked.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," she sighed, "Dad already thinks you're maniaco as it is. Talking out loud to yourself is not helping your case, brother."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to build narrative and suspense over here."

"For who?" she asked suspiciously.

"For his imaginary fan club," growled Arackniss from the corner.

"I just hope father knows what kind of mistake he's made," sighed Angel.

"Mistake?!"

"Yeah, my partner isn't going to take kindly to this, and she has a way with guns and violence," he replied darkly.

"Like we can't handle a dame with a gun or two."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. By the way, would you be a pal and look out the window. I know this side of the building faces the main street after all."

"What am I looking for?" asked Arackniss as he looked out.

"A gold Purgatory cab. When she can't get a ride from me, she takes a cab. They don't allow guns on the bus unless you have a stinkin' badge after all."

"There's a cab out there alright, and some spider dame at the phone booth."

"Damn... she got here faster than I thought."

The phone rang in the next room. It was Henroin's office with a door directly into their room. He wouldn't trust anyone else but family to keep an eye on the 'white sheep' of the family: Angel Dust. Even if he was a former mob enforcer and currently inactive porn star.

" **Yes?** " came from the next room. Henroin was notoriously loud on the phone.

"I betcha D is telling dad she's coming over to visit..." muttered Angel.

" **My son will take no visitors,** " he growled.

"Now she's telling him it's not a request."

" **You come in here and I won't be responsible for what my boys do to you,** " he growled.

"Now she's telling him she's not responsible for any mooks she kills that get in her way."

" **Have it your way, bitch.** "

"She's probably telling him that he has until she crosses the street to change his mind."

"Damn, she crossing the street," announced Arackniss, "and she's pulling guns... Holy Extermination, what the hell are those things?!"

"Never seen a 600 Nitro Express before?"

"Not as revolvers," he replied, "Is she pazzo?!"

"She once told me while we were setting up my office, 'When I want to kill, I don't fuck around'. I thought she was joking, but once she showed me her firearm collection, I knew she was serious."

" **Send the boys down to the front door with full artillery,** " growled Henroin no doubt into the speaker box on his desk, " **anyone comes in looking like they're trouble, ICE THEM!** "

"So much for your partner," snickered Arackniss, "They'll waste her as soon as she comes in the front door."

"Oh, someone's gonna die, alright," agreed Angel.

He knew his father's office was on the top floor of the building five stories above the street. Even that high, they could clearly hear the shattering of plate glass followed by several large caliber shots being fired. A gun as big as hers made noises one could never mistake for anything else short of a cannon.

"She's gonna go up floor by floor, killing anyone in her way she deems to be a threat. Each gun has a cylinder for 5 bullets, and she carries four of those monster guns on her. She has two reload cylinders for each gun she has."

There was more gunshots, though some were smaller caliber. Perhaps even a Tommy Gun or two. It sounded closer, as if she was already on the next floor.

"She's not gonna make it up here," muttered Arackniss as if he needed to convince himself of his own beliefs, "There's no way she's getting through that hail of bullets."

The sound of battle climbed another floor.

"How many enforcers does dad normally have here?"

"Two dozen if they aren't running errands," he replied evenly. Even a demon spider can sweat when their nervous.

"She has more than enough bullets for all of them," sighed Angel.

"We have more than enough bullets for the likes of her."

"If you can hit her," he replied, "She's a Portia."

"A what now?!"

"A Portia," replied Molly, "A jumping spider who only hunts other spiders. They have exceptional vision and precision jumping ability. She can probably jump 300 feet without a problem."

"Well joke's on her," he muttered, "Most of the enforcers here _aren't spiders_."

"Yeah, well she's not here to feed," said Angel, " _She's just here to kill_."

Suddenly, they heard the door of the room next door come crashing down.

" **LoOk HeRe, OlD mAn,** " growled D, " **i'M hErE tO sEe AnGeL dUsT. yOu HaVe UnTiL tHe CoUnT oF tHrEe...** " They could hear the sounds of four large revolver hammers being cocked.

" **How dare you disrespect me like this!** " he howled back.

"I'm in here!" called Angel, "Don't waste any bullets on him!"

"Your lucky day," she said as she approached the door, "I'm here for you, Angel Cakes."

" _Angel Cakes_?" asked Molly as she suppressed a snicker.

"Pet name," muttered Angel, "I can't get her to stop using it."

The door opened. Other than the fact she was slightly taller than Molly and Angel both. She had four arms and four legs, all of which were black and covered in fairly long hairs that Angel knew could be used to sense movements by air currents and along ropes/wires. Her face was bright red along with her two large frontal eyes. The other six eyes were positioned to see movement almost all the way around herself. The upper arms were longer than the lower ones. In the plunging neckline, they could see the curves of her furry black breasts quite easily. Under the tails of her coat, they could see an extension of her butt that looked like a small thorax as much as anything else. Her mane of hair that ran down to just above her butt was a bright copper red.

Her suit was almost as black as her body, with very thin white vertical pinstripes. Like Angel, she wore long red gloves and long red boots that covered most of her legs. The sleeves of the suit only came down to just above her elbows. She was picking her teeth with a long, thin letter opener.

"Well partner, time to stop slacking off and get back to cases," she sighed as she leaned against the door frame.

"Just don't kill him," begged Molly.

"Nah, Angel would be unhappy if I killed his dad," she replied.

"I'm a little... attached to the bed... at the moment," muttered Angel.

There was a click of a revolver hammer being pulled back. D turned and threw the letter opener so fast, they couldn't follow her movements. A split second latter, there was a howl of pain.

"What?" asked D, "I said I wouldn't kill him. Never said I wouldn't hurt him if he did something stupid like try to shoot me in the back."

Arackniss scowled. He moved out of the room as she moved in.

"You'll just have to call the ambulance... oh, and don't pull the letter opener out of his arm until they get here. That'll make him bleed more. He's just... stuck to his desk at the moment."

She looked at Angel handcuffed to the bed in nothing but his thong underwear.

"Molly, would you be a dear and fetch his clothes? I assume they've been washed and ironed? As much as Pentagram City has seen of him, a little modesty might be more in order."

"Him?" she replied, "Modest?"

"Hey," muttered Angel, "I have nothing to be modest about!"

"I guess so," she said as she sauntered over to the bed.

"You... you aren't going to take advantage of me... are you?"

"Do you really think I'd pass up on defenseless prey, would you?" she purred as she leaned in.

"Seeing me like this is turning you on, isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

" **Fuck yeah!** " she moaned as she placed on hand on his crotch, one hand on each breast, and one hand behind his head. Leaning further down, she gave him a full mouth to mouth kiss. It dragged on for a few minutes before she broke it off.

"My sister is watching," panted Angel.

"If she wants to play, I'll make room for her," she moaned back.

"I thought you were into guys," said Molly as she glanced at her brother.

"If you knew the truth, you wouldn't have to wonder," he answered.

"I'll... I'll just leave you two fuckbirds alone," she said as she moved to the door. The door closed behind her.

"ugh..." moaned D, "I better get you out of here before I totally lose control..."

"Is that so bad?" said Angel with a smirk.

"There's too many here... that I could hurt or kill..."

"That is a valid point," he muttered.

She casually reach down and snapped all four handcuffs.

"These are practically toys," she sighed, "You could have broken them at any time."

"What can I say? I love seeing you work." He hugged her with all his arms as he sat up. One hand slipped between her legs to grab a handful of crotch. Her panties were made specially for her leg and ass structure. Still, it wasn't that different than someone with a big tail behind them. The move took her by surprise.

"UGH..." she moaned as his hand rubbed, "Not now..."

"Oh right," he replied, "You're kinda new to having... one of those."

She nodded.

"Stick with me, dollface, and you'll learn all about it," he said as he pulled his hand back, "Molly should be back with my clothes soon. I think I have enough money for a cab to where I parked the car."

"You always look out for me, partner," she said with a grin.

"Always."


	2. My sister makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After turning down Henroin's 'generous' offer to become a mob enforcer, D takes Angel Dust home to find that they've been followed by a stray (while waiting for a cab).

by neorenamon

"You didn't have to help me get dressed, D," said Angel as he straightened his lapels.

"And pass up the chance to pet you?" replied Dyveke softly.

"You're the touchy-feely type, are you?"

"I have to make up for my stern childhood," she mused, "Grandpa was a harsh taskmaster."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to keep your hands off my perfect body."

"I'm ready to get out of here," she said as she started leading Angel towards the door to the hallway.

The door between the room and Henroin's office opened. It was Arackniss.

"Father wants to talk to you before you go," announce Angel's brother.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to him?" asked Angel.

"It's alright," she mused, "I'll keep it short. I highly doubt he's gonna try to shoot me again."

"Fine," he sighed as they turned towards the other door.

They went into his office to see one arm mummified from his palm up to his elbow. He looked at D with a stern gaze.

"What do you need, Dad?" asked Angel.

" **From you, nothing,** " he replied, " **From her... well, I have some recent openings in my organization. Seeing you brutal efficiency in action, I think you'd be well suited to being one of my enforcers.** "

"I already have a job, sir," she said, "as long as he wants me."

" **I'll double whatever he's paying you,** " he offered.

She sighed as she replied, "You of all people should know the value of loyalty over money."

" **Triple pay?** " he mused before he sighed, " **I understand... but my door is open anytime you want to work for me.** "

"Yes sir," she answered, "but my loyalty for the foreseeable future is with your son."

They walked into the hallway, closing the door to the office behind them.

"Let's take the stairs," suggested Angel.

They went down the stairs floor by floor passing dead body after dead body. Most of them either were missing most of their head or had a grand canyon sized hole about where their heart was.

"Oh sweetie," he sighed, "No one is as brutally efficient as you are..."

"Ah g'wan," she sighed back with a blush in her cheeks.

All six men waiting on the sides of the door waiting to ambush her had their heads exploded. They didn't even have the chance to turn their Tommy guns in her direction before they were already dead.

When they got outside under the red light of the sky of Hell, he noticed the holes in her jacket and shorts. While no bullet got a solid hit on her, she was bleeding from several scrapes along the sides of her body.

"You alright, sweetie?" he asked.

"It's just a flesh wound," she answered, "I'm sure it will be all fixed up after a night of sleep."

She looked around before she spotted the gold cab.

"Hey, I thought he'd run as soon as he heard gunshots," she said with mild amazement.

They walked over to the cab.

The cab's window was open as the anthro wolfen driver looked at her and said, "Passengers cost an extra nickel per mile... a dime per mile for two passengers."

"What two..." asked Angel as D looked behind them.

"Hey Molly," she said as Angel looked back too.

"What are you doing following us?!" he demanded.

"Knowing you, you probably need someone to answer the phone and keep your records straight," replied Molly.

"She's got you there," chuckled D.

"But I don't need a babysitter," he grumbled.

"We can't promise you regular pay," added D.

"Like I'm getting paid living with dad," she smirked.

"Okay okay let's go," he said as he opened the back door.

They piled into the back seat when D realized that she was between Angel and Molly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit next to your brother," she asked.

"No, this is fine," replied Molly.

"Driver," he said, "take us to the corner of Brimstone Lane and Lucifer Avenue."

"No problem," he replied as he pulled away from the curb.

"So how long have you known big brother?" asked Molly of Dyveke.

"About a week or so," she replied evenly.

"And you're willing to fight the mob and possibly die for him?" she asked in mild shock.

"Yes," was D's terse reply.

"She talked me out of the mob and out of making porn movies," added Angel.

"She must be rather persuasive," said Molly.

"Oh, she sure is," he sighed, "and she's very... hot when she kills."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Really special?" she asked.

"I'm not that special," she protested as she blushed.

'Well I have to say that she is a real cutie," she said in a low voice.

"No, I'm not!" she moaned. Her cheeks grew hotter.

"She's especially adorable when she's flustered," giggled Angel.

D groaned as she pulled her poufy hair down over her eyes.

"I have to admit I'm a bit jealous that she's a cup size larger than me," added Molly.

"Just the right size to bury my face in her cleavage," agreed Angel.

"Oh, I need to try that," she replied as D moaned louder.

"Driver," said Angel, "Drop us off at the next alley entrance."

"Sure," said the driver, "but I'm not waiting in this part of town."

"That's alright, we already have transport arranged from here."

"That will be..."

D reached over the seat to hand the driver a $10 spot bill. The fare was about a buck.

"Let me get the..."

"Keep the change," said D.

"Thanks lady!" he replied as Angel opened the door.

Once they were out of the cab, they could see Angel's sedan parked down the alley. It wasn't up on blocks or stripped down.

"Let's go," he said, "I don't want to hang out here a moment longer than I have to."


	3. Welcome to Lim Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her stomach complains, D admits she hasn't eaten in two days. Angel decides she needs some food, so they pull into D's favorite fast food joint. One that appeals to her cast iron stomach and her sense of Gluttony.

by neorenamon

Angel and Molly figured something was up when D's stomach growled louder than the sedan's engine.

"When's the last time you ate, sweetie?" asked Molly as she glanced into the back seat.

Angel and Molly were in the front seat while D had the back to herself.

"Don't worry about me," she replied as her stomach growled again.

"That's it," announced Angel, "We're getting some fast food before we get to the office."

"Where you wanna go?" asked Molly as she glanced back.

"Oh, I already know that," he replied as they went through a green light to turn onto a cross street.

"You don't have to..." said D.

"What kinda partner would I be if I didn't take care of you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thank you..."

Angel pulled into a small lot with a small building. He pulled into the drive through. Molly looked at the various signs around the building which read **LIM BURGER, Home of the 2 Pound Curry Burger**.

He pulled around the back to the speaker box and the large menu board.

The stream of static and noise that burst from the speaker caught Molly off guard.

"Yeah pal," he replied, "Gimme four Fully Loaded Deluxe Curry Burgers, one large Kim Chi fries, one order of Haemul Pajeon, three Cheon Yeon Ciders,.. and one order of Chapssalddeok."

The box squawked again.

"Yeah, there's more... Two large curry burgers plain, two large French fries plain and two colas, easy ice."

Squawk.

"Yeah yeah," he replied as he pulled forward to the first window.

Angel pulled a 100 buck bill and handed it over. He kept his hand out until the change was laid into it.

"Your order will take ten minutes," said the cashier with a thick accent, "Please pull up to one of the _Drive Thru Parking_ spots and we'll get your food to you as soon as possible."

He pulled up to a parking place that said: _Drive Thru Parking Only, Please leave once you get your order_.

"How many days you expect this to last?" asked Molly.

"Days?!" he replied, "This is one meal."

"What?!"

"Oh you don't know," he mused, "Her body... it has a penchant for the Seven Deadly Sins like..."

"Gluttony?"

"Exactly," Angel smirked.

"Anything else?" she inquired.

"Well... You've already seen what happens when she's Wrathful."

Molly nodded.

"Then there was the time she slept for over two days because she was feeling Slothful."

Another nod.

"And Lucifer have mercy when she gets to feeling Lus..."

D lurched forward to clamp two hands over Angel's mouth.

Molly glanced back.

"Enough about me," she said awkwardly, "What about you?"

"What? Angie here hasn't said anything about me?"

D shook her head no before letting go of Angel's mouth.

"Well she ain't a big of a pain in the ass as Arackniss is," he admitted, "and in case you missed it, Molly and I are fraternal twins."

"I was an only child," replied D, "There wasn't anyone my age to relate to until I was grown and fully trained."

"What were you trained for?" asked Molly.

There was a fairly long pause before she answered, "Hunting."

"I see."

"Other than that, she's a nuisance like my brother," said Angel with a smirk.

"He's just jealous I got more of the beauty then him."

"Hah!" he laughed, "When I go all in on dress and makeup, I leave you back in the dust, sis."

"That's because you've never seen me all dolled up, sweet brother," she replied evenly, "I've been holding back on you."

"As if," he snorted, then looked back to add, "Maybe you'll have to judge which of us has the hotter bod, D."

"I'm a poor judge of beauty," admitted D.

They saw a reptilian woman bringing out four loaded paper bags. The smell got there first.

"Whoa..." coughed Molly, "That's some spicy food I smell coming."

"You'll get used to it," replied Angel, "most likely..."

"Working for you should be... interesting."

"You don't know the half of it, sis."


	4. Practicing Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once back to the office, D chows down in a way it makes Molly queasy... enough for her to 'check out' her new office (in the front room).

by neorenamon

"It took a little getting used to my partner at first. Appetite of a large tiger and the table manners of a rabid badger. Something about 'If it doesn't get all over the place, it don't belong in your face'. I don't understand it myself either.

"On top of that, she added Limburger from her own refrigerator stock, salted sardines and her own secret blend of spicy seasonings to all of her burgers. I can smell the heat from across the room. I had to open the windows to let fresh air in... well as fresh as air gets in this part of town.

"Considering how much she eats, I can't for the life of me figure out how she doesn't weigh at least triple what she does now. I guess that's why she's pretty much banned from every all-you-can-eat buffet in Pentagram City. Apparently even those places have limits.

"Molly got a little green in the gills, so she left. Made some excuse about checking out her 'office' and her 'desk'. Then again, the first few times I saw her eat, I had to excuse myself from the room too."

D glanced at Angel while she chewed a mouthful of burger... minimally... before she swallowed it.

"Then again, I can't think of anyone in Hell I'd trade her for to be my partner. Anyone else would most likely pay her a whole lot more than what I can afford."

She smiled as she unwrapped the next burger. Then she stuffed a handful of kim chi fries into her maw.

He kicked back, sat his feet on the corner of his desk, and pulled a rum-soaked Havana cigar from his desk humidor. He took out his Whirlwind lighter and lit it up. He left it burning as he took a long inhale from the cigar before letting it blow out. It was good that Molly wasn't in the room because she really didn't like cigar smoke... or cigarette smoke for that matter. Angel Dust, on the other hand, considered himself to be a real connoisseur of both cigars and liquor.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" he asked as he reached over to switch the floor fan onto the high speed.

"Oh, you're the hottest thing here in this room," replied D.

He laughed before he replied, "You know it, dollface." The fan was turned so it was blowing right into his face.

D took a large bite of her burger.

"In fact, maybe I should make myself more... comfortable," he mused as he stood. Taking off his jacket, he laid it over the back of his chair. It was quickly clear that he didn't wear an undershirt or bra to contain his furry chest mounds.

D looked down, tried to think of something else, but still couldn't stop blushing at his 'assets'.

"You'd be more comfortable if you ditched a few things," he chuckled as he stripped off his shorts and laid them over the back of the chair as well. She could see all too clearly how his cock and balls filled out his male thing brief bottom. He gave her a wicked grin before he sat down again. He then put his feet back up on the desk. His boots were one of the things he never took off while she was around, or anyone else for that matter.

He could see her cheeks turn redder. It was almost sadistic how much he loved to make her blush.


	5. Two Man Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides D needs to be cleaned up a bit after her meal. It leads to more than that.
> 
> Note: If there was a tag for this chapter, it would be M/H.

by neorenamon

Angel and Molly stood by the office's main door. He was only wearing his bathrobe, and only because she insisted on it.

"Okay sis," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"I'll be here bright and early," she replied.

"It's not like we start early," he chuckled.

"I can tell there's a lot of work that needs to be done here."

"Suit yourself," he said as he closed the door behind her.

He turned the sign to closed and then walked back into the main office.

D was reclining in her chair with her feet up on the corner of her desk. He only knew she wasn't sleeping because of the large belch she cut loose with. He could see how her face, neck, bosom and jacket were all messy. Most of her clothes she was wearing at the moment was going to have to go into the wash the next day.

"You know, I think you invented the deadly sin of Filthiness," he chuckled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm so glad you asked," he purred as he approached her.

"Why am I suddenly apprehensive?"

"I'm your partner," he smirked as he reached out to unbutton her top, "I only have your best interests in heart." Using all four hands, the buttons were undone quite quickly. He used two hands to open her jacket while using two more to grab her tits and push them together. He then leaned in to start licking her breasts clean.

"You don't have to... do that..."

"I don't have to. I just want to."

He spent a fair amount of time on her blood red nipples. She panted as they grew more erect. He changed from licking to suckling with kissing in between. Her cheeks turned red as she panted.

"You're making me... making me..."

He glanced down at her shorts.

"If that tent you're pitching got any larger, it would be a two man tent," he snickered.

"Please," she pleaded, "I need your help..."

"Well I did promise this," he answered as he grabbed the zipper tab of her shorts.

Her legs twitched as he reached into her fly as he tried to pull her quickly growing erection out.

"Hmm... almost as impressive as mine," he mused as it came out, "but let's see how well it does."

"Angel..." she replied, "I'm... nervous."

"I promise I'll be as gentle with you as I am with Fat Nuggets," he said as he wrapped his fingers about her shaft and leaned in to lick just at the cock's string.

"It feels so strange..." she moaned.

"It only gets better from here," he smirked before he took the helmet of her cock into his mouth.

She wrapped two hands around the back of his head to keep him from backing away. "It... feels so good..."

He sucked a bit harder as his spit ran down her shaft.

Her pants came faster as the minutes passed. "I don't know... how much more..." she groaned.

She put her lower pair of arms on Angel's shoulders.

In spite of her urging, he wouldn't take more than the head of her cock in his mouth.

"Oh, it's coming," she moaned as Angel's cheeks puffed out.

He swallowed at first, but soon backed up as her seed sprayed his neck going down into the valley of his breasts. There was also some dripping from his chin.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Hey, you ain't got nuthin' to apologize for, sweetie," he said with a grin, "You did great. You taste great." Then he wiped his chin with the back of his glove. "Still, I wouldn't mind showering with you."

She pulled him up her torso as she mused, "Well I'd feel bad if I didn't clean you up too..." Pulling his face close, she licked the seed that was dripping from his lips. She pulled him into a lip on lip kiss before he knew it.

When she pulled back, he said, "You kiss pretty good."

She answered, "and I guess I taste pretty good." Leaning closer, she starting licking her own jizz off his neck.

"Just remember," he sighed in her ear, "no biting on the first fuck."

"If I get too Lustful, I can't promise anything," she replied as her mouth drifted down to his bosom.

"At least you ain't no Black Widow, dollface..."

"When I copied your form roughly, well you're more of a Jumping Spider," she mused.

"Then how come you still have a pussy?"

"I... don't know," she confessed as she started licking his breasts clean.

"It's not important," he replied, "just something that makes you... more interesting."

"Angel..." she asked awkwardly as she interrupted her licks, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight. I want to... spoon with you."

"Sure."


	6. The Cat in The Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Husk leaves a bar where he just cleaned up on the poker table, and has to defend his winnings against sore losers.

by neorenamon

Husk pat his vest pockets, feeling the weight of the money he just won. He normally didn't wear a vest, but he did not pockets or otherwise he'd have to hold all his winnings in his hands.

"It's been a good night," he muttered to himself.

He glanced back, and noticed that half a dozen men piled out of the bar he just left.

Growling under his breath, he swore, "Shit. Sore fucking losers." He walked a little faster down the sidewalk.

They continued to follow him.

He pulled out his bottle of cheap booze from one of the larger pockets and took a long swig of it. It was a habit he picked up before he was involved in a fight going all the way back to the Great War. The one they later started calling World War I.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," he grumbled before slipping the small bottle back into his pocket.

He glanced back again to evaluate his potential opponents. The huge shark and huge wolf struck him as the most dangerous. His large ears picked up the conversation between them even though they were speaking in lowered voices.

Deciding he couldn't lead them back home, he ducked into the first dark alley he passed. Being part feline, his eyes were well adapted to seeing in the dark. Not total darkness, of course, but in less light than most other dwellers in Hell could function under.

" **He's trying to run!** " howled the shark, " **Get him!** "

They ran into the alley behind him.

"Where'd he go?!" asked the wolf as they looked around in the dark.

" **You're a damn dog!** " he hissed back, " **Smell him out!** "

"I can't smell him over the stench of cigarettes and booze we just left behind, genius!"

" **Spread out and check any place he could be hiding!** " he growled back.

"It's so damn dark in here!" said another one of the men.

" **HUSK!** " shouted the shark, " **Give us back the money you stole and you can go on your way!** "

They were only met by quiet.

" **We're going to mess you up if you keep hiding from us!** "

The silence was broken by a large truck driving by on the street. In the moment of noise, something dropped onto the shark's back. Long claws sunk into the shark's gills.

"I don't think I'm the one who's gonna get messed up," growled Husk as he ripped apart the sides of the shark's neck.

He screamed in pain.

"He got Cardshark!" cried the wolfman, " **Kill him!** "

By the time he collapsed to the pavement of the alley, Husk vanished back into the dark.

They began pulling their revolvers. The sounds of hammers getting pulled back filled the nearby area.

"Don't bother looking," grumbled Husk, "I'm right behind you."

The men spun in the direction of the sound and opened fire. There was cries of pain as a good four of them managed to get shot by one of their comrades in the darkness.

"Ah, I'm **so** talented... and they're **so** dumb."

The men who got shot groaned in pain as they bled into the alleyway.

"So you must be thinking, ' _We still outnumber him. We can still win this_ '," he said louder, "but I'm still in the dark where you can't see me. How many more throats will I tear out before you kill me? Are your lives worth this?"

No one spoke as they gathered their wounded and left the alley.

"I thought so," he smirked, "I need a fucking drink." He pulled his bottle and drank the rest of it before he burped. Normally a good gambler doesn't drink while at the poker table, but Husk preferred to call himself the **Drunken Poker Master**.

He walked to the entrance of the alley, and looked around to make sure they weren't waiting to ambush him. The trails of blood from the wounded showed they were leaving him alone.

"Now where is that damn apartment of mine?" he grumbled as he looked around.


	7. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and D have a strong drink before he puts her to bed.

by neorenamon

Angel smiled. If he had a nose, he was sure the odor of curry and kim chi would be getting to him by now.

He glanced out the window. The crimson light was fading quickly. Soon the night would be upon them.

It was about time for D's normal nightcap.

Going over to the mini fridge, he plucked out his shaker of Godfather Cocktail, an equal mix of Scotch Whiskey and Amaretto that one simply added an orange rind to.

It was also the place he stored D's 1.75 liter bottle of Everclear (which she normally drank straight up).

He took a glass and poured himself a drink before taking the bottle back to their desks. The glass was set on his desk and then the bottle was handed over to D.

"Thanks," she purred as she opened the bottle.

"I don't know how you can stand to drink that stuff straight," he sighed as he sipped his drink.

"You get used to it," she replied before she took a long swig from the bottle.

"Don't you worry about killin' yer liver?"

"I fought and killed demons before," she mused, "I wouldn't last very long if I wasn't resistant to a wide range of poisons. Technically, alcohol is a poison."

"So why drink?"

She smiled and then replied, "Well Everclear helps me sleep. I drink other things for the taste."

"Oh, I see," he said as he scratched his chin.

She took another long swig.

"To each their own," he replied as he took another small drink from his cocktail.

They fell silent as they worked on their drinks. Finally, D broke the quiet with a big yawn. Angel had finished his cocktail a while earlier.

"I guess it's that time again," he mused as he walked over to the fake closet door and pulled down the hideaway bed it contained. He then returned to get her onto all four of her feet.

"I... love you..." she said before she burped.

"Yeah yeah sweetie," he replied as he proceeded to strip her down to her boots and deposited the dirty clothes into the wash hamper sitting by the corner. He figured he could get Molly to wash their clothes in the morning. He also removed all of his clothes other than his own boots.

Scooping her off her feet, he cradled her in his arms. She was already asleep.

"Let's get you to bed," he said.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her out. Crawling on afterwards, he positioned himself to get her ready to spoon him.

Out of some odd reflex, she instead wrapped her arms about his chest and buried her face into his fuzzy bosom.

"Okay sweetie," he purred as he hugged her, "This works too." One of his hands idly stroked her silken hair. "Sweet dreams," he mused as he kissed her forehead.

He closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Father doesn't approave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henroin speaks to Angel, and he's not happy.

by neorenamon

Angel sat at the kitchen table eating his Tiramisu Crepes and sipping his milk latte.

He always wondered how his sister Molly managed to make such perfect milk foam for his coffee, but she personally handled cooking for "the Family" since his mother passed away.

Glancing up, he noticed that Molly was still laboring over the stove to make more for his father and his older brother (and a few others considered 'Family').

Of course, he knew that his little big brother was hovering behind him.

"Yeah bro?" he asked before another mouthful of crepe.

"Father wants to talk to you as soon as you're done eating," he replied in a low tone.

"Oh? What's he pissed about this time?" asked Tony even though he had an idea about what the next tirade would be about.

"He didn't say," replied Sal noncommittally.

"Fine," he mused before sipping his latte.

Molly glanced back over her shoulder as Sal walked out. She knew he tended to skip breakfast even though he was frequently scolded for doing so.

The kitchen fell silent for several minutes until Tony was done eating. Then he quietly stood up and walked out. It wasn't far from the kitchen to his father's office.

He paused at the door, taking several deep breaths before he raised his hand to knock.

"Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door.

He opened the door slowly. The office was darker than ever other place in the house that had lighting it it.

"Have a seat, Anthony," he said from behind his old redwood desk.

He walked over to one of the two large leather-covered seat in front of the desk before he sat down.

His father laid out black and white photos in front of him. The pictures were taken outside the Stonewall Club. Every picture featured Anthony prominently.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" he asked, "That I visited a Mob property to check up on one of our money making enterprises?"

"It's a place where gay men hang out," he replied evenly, "You know how we feel about that. We have... people... to keep those businesses running smoothly."

"So we don't like the gays, but we have no problem taking their money?"

"It's business, son," he mused, "but I'm not done yet."

"Of course," replied Anthony with a resigned tone.

"Or maybe I should call you... **Angel?** "

Tony tensed when he said it. "Where's you get that name?" he asked quietly.

"I have... witnesses... who said you were seen in drag performing on the Stonewall Inn stage last night."

"It's a dark and smoky club," he replied, "Perhaps your... witnesses... are mistaken?"

"Don't try to lie to me," growled father, " **I know when you're not being honest with me.** "

He leaned back, crossing his left leg over his right. "And your point is?"

"You make the Family look bad with your shameful behavior."

Tony narrowed his eyes as he replied, "and you're such _a god-fearing_ _Christian_."

"I go to church every Sunday."

"Funny, but last I checked, the Bible was against murder and stealing. Love thy neighbor as you love thyself."

" **Don't you dare try preaching to me, you whelp,** " he growled louder.

"I'm probably going to Hell just for all the people I murdered under your orders," he added, "So if I cross-dress and perform at a gay club, I doubt it's going to get any worse for me."

"God has nothing against business," he replied, "but you... You aren't doing business."

"I get paid for each performance, dad," he countered, "A flat rate plus a cut of all the tips thrown up on stage. How is that not doing business?"

"You need to stop," he replied, "It's not just us... if one of the other Families found out about your... behavior... they might rub you out themselves. What reflects badly on one Family can look bad against all of them."

"Are we done?"

"No," he said as he stood. He walked around the desk, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "Son," he said, "I do love you." He leaned in to give his son a light kiss on each cheek.

"I... love you too, Dad," he said quietly.

He then sucker-punched his son right in his crotch. Tony made a strangled scream as he fell back into the chair.

"Now straighten up and fly right," he growled as he walked around the desk the other way back to his seat, "Get the hell out of my sight."

He held both hands over his crotch as he whimpered and cried.

" **Stop crying, wimp!** " he added, " **There's no crying in the mob!** "

Tony stood and staggered towards the door. He walked funny because of how much his cock and balls hurt.

Father went back to reading the ledger he was paying attention to before Tony came in.

Opening the door, he almost fell through before he closed the door.

"Brother?"

He turned to see Molly a few feet away from the open door. She looked concerned. Taking a step towards her, she rushed ahead to embrace him. He pressed his face into her shoulder and allowed himself to openly weep.

"Dad punched you in the dick again?" she asked.

He nodded into her shoulder.

"I love you, brother," she said quietly, "and deep down, I'm sure Dad loves you too. He just believes in... _tough love_."

"Not fair," sobbed Tony.

"I know," she replied, "There's Ten Commandments and Dad's pretty choosey about which ones he feels he has to follow."

"I don't recall the _Thou shalt not be gay_ commandment," he sniffed.

She pulled his head into the cleft of her bosom as she patted his wild hair.

Angel Dust woke up suddenly. It took a few seconds to realize that D wasn't in bed with him.


	9. A Stray Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, D has an encounter with a drunken kitty...

by neorenamon

D awoke when she heard something suspicious. It sounded like someone was picking the lock to their office door... it was loud and crude.

She slipped out of bed without waking Angel, which was a bit of a feat considering she was entangle with him at the time. Being unsure of what was coming in, she had a different gun in each hand: The custom 600 nitro express revolver, the double barreled 700 nitro express rifle, the custom 1.6 inch double barreled shotgun and the Thompson submachinegun with the spring wound 50 round drum.

"Goddamn," muttered a voice from the other side of the door, "They changed the locks on me... again." He sounded drunk at the very least.

She was tempted to open the door just to see if he'd fall inside, but decided against it.

Glancing back towards the bed, she noticed that Angel was twitching, but showed no sign of waking up.

The door opened as a feline came in. A winged feline no less. She noticed that his feathers were marked with the various symbols of playing cards: Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades.

"Honey, I'm home," he purred.

Even as he turned to look at her, he didn't seem to be phased by all the firepower she had leveled in his direction.

"Hey sweetie," he mused.

"I'm not your sweetie," she informed him, "and you're trespassing."

"Why you in my apartment?"

"This isn't your apartment, this is our office," she replied.

"Nono," he answered, "I know my way around like the back of my hand."

"You're looking into your paw, not the back of your hand," she said as he looked into the palm of his hand.

"Oh..." he mused as he turned his hand.

"Gawd you're drunk. I can smell your breath over here. The plastic plants are wilting from it."

"I may be drunk, but I'll be sober in the morning..." he burped, "and you... you'll still be... totally hot, babe..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I never promised you a rose garden," he drunken sang as he stumbled towards her.

Much to her embarrassment, he managed to plant his face right into her fuzzy boobs. Then he wrapped his arms around her torso between her upper and lower arms.

"Hey!" she protested.

He was soon purring into her tits.

"I should..."

"Get yourself another pussy?" asked someone nearby.

She looked over to see Angel sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This drunken fuck picked the lock to the door and stumbled in here. He says it's his apartment."

"That's drunk, alright," he agreed, "He certainly seems to appreciate your melons as well..."

"I should shoot the..."

"Oh, I don't think he's hurting anything," he chuckled.

Husk slumped against her chest.

"I think he's fucking asleep..." she grumbled.

"Fabulous," replied Angel, "The bed won't handle three."

"He's too drunk to leave alone," she replied, "I guess I'll have to sleep with him on the couch."

"Well... be careful... I think I've seen this guy before... somewhere."

She began taking the snoring cat to the leather couch after making her firearms disappear.


	10. Kinky Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D finds that she's not going to sleep much because the drunken kitty is too awake and horny to let her rest in peace.

by neorenamon

' _Here I am on the couch with a drunk cat whose breath could wilt plastic plants,_ ' mused D as Husk lay on top of her, ' _Though I have to admit he's warm, soft and very huggable._ '

She had arms wrapped about his neck and another pair of arms about his chest just above his wings. HIs hat and vest were on the floor besides the couch.

His arms were wrapped about her torso as well between her upper and lower pairs of arms. He purred as he rubbed his face between her boobs.

' _I'm glad Angel went back to bed,_ ' she thought, ' _This is embarrassing._ '

He raised his head to look into her eyes.

' _Oh now what?!_ '

He leaned a bit to his right as he kept their eyes locked, and much to her surprise, gave a rough lick to her nipple. It felt like it was brushing up against industrial sandpaper.

' _AHH!! That's so rough!!_ '

He licked it again, but his tongue had more spit on it.

She bit her lower lip. It was rough and she knew her nipple was going to get sore quickly. Still, his licking was making the nipple respond. She was trying to be quiet even though her nip was getting firm (and quite wet).

It felt like she couldn't move as she stared into his eyes.

' _Is this some kind of demon hypnosis? No, it does feel like any other time someone or some thing tried to hypnotize me._ '

He changed tactics when he took her nipple fully into his mouth and started sucking on it. While he didn't bite, she could feel the tips of his fangs brush along the sides of her throbbing nip.

She hugged him more tightly as she closed her eyes tight.

' _Gawd, he's sucking so hard, I think I'm going to lactate,_ ' she moaned. Her volume slowly increased with each pant and moan.

She barely paid attention to him reaching down to the floor to pluck something from his hat. It was a bunch of different colored hankies knotted into a string a few yards long. When she opened her mouth to pant, he stuffed it into her mouth and then around her head. Her moans became much quieter.

' _Shit, he's gonna make me cum like this!_ '

Her four legs twitched, and she could feel the growing wetness in her pussy.

Then he rubbed his rigid cock against her labia. The sensation made her jerk.

' ** _OH NO! He's packing penile spines!_**'

He pinched her nipple with his teeth and started tugging on it. Just not hard enough to draw blood.

She wrapped all four legs about his hips as she held him tighter.

When he released her nipple, she could see milk dripping from it down the outside of her breast.

' _No! Don't make me wait!_' she moaned. She would have said it out loud, but the gag made it into unintelligible noises.

He shifted over to her left breast as he rubbed his cock against her labia.

' _So close..._ '

He grinned just before he licked the other nipple.

"So... that's what it takes to shut you up?" asked someone nearby, "Eh partner?"

Angel was standing in front of the couch looking down on them.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, asshole," grumbled Husk.

"Always glad to be of service," he replied with a grin, "If you need any toys, I can help you out..."

Husk had already fallen asleep as the alcohol in his system finally took over.

"Maybe he'll still fuck you when he's sober," chuckled Angel.

She simply growled into the gag as she rubbed his shoulders with her upper pair of arms.


End file.
